


Reconciliation

by sumerjoy11



Category: Futurama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 11:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19271938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumerjoy11/pseuds/sumerjoy11
Summary: The events in this fanfiction take place a few months after Proposition Infinity. Bender is forced to go on a double date with Fry and Leela, with Amy as his date. The problem is that Bender broke up with Amy only a short time ago, making the situation awkward. Will Bender and Amy be able to get along for this one night? Bender/Amy One-Shot





	Reconciliation

Much time had passed since Amy got back together with Kif, which happened not long after Bender broke off his engagement to her. Kif thought that acting like a "bad boy" would aid Amy in coping from her break up with the robot. Amy relished Kif's new attitude. He seemed braver, and more confident. Kif, on the other hand, was beginning to regret changing himself. He felt as if he couldn't be himself around Amy like he used to. Did she love his new side, but not who he really was? Kif knew that had to get advice from someone. The only person he felt he could talk to was Zapp Brannigan. As pathetic as he was, the captain had his own share of experiences with women, knowing first hand on how to deal with them.

Kif entered Zapp's room rather nervously, slowly approaching him while tapping his fingers together. "Um, sir?"

"Ah Kif!" Zapp exclaimed as he sat up in his seat, setting aside his glass of champagne. "What brings you here, my slimy, green friend?"

"Well, sir, it's about Amy..."

"Ah yes, the little chick from Mars. How's the whole 'bad boy' thing goin' for you? After all, it was I who helped you win her back."

"A-And I appreciate that, sir, but now I don't think things are working out between us. It seems that all she wants is for me to be bad. When I try to be myself, she doesn't enjoy it as much as when I act tough." Kif hung his head, shuffling his foot against the floor. "I don't know what to do, sir. I love her, but I can't keep pretending to be someone I'm not."

Zapp sat in his chair, rubbing his chin. "Well, Kiffy, my boy, I think there's only one solution to your little dilemma."

"What's that, sir?"

"I say you dump her like yesterday's garbage."

A light gasp came from the alien. "B-But, sir, I love Amy."

"Yes, but she only loves your bad side." Zap leaned from his seat, clapping Kif on the shoulder. "I'm sure you'll find another girl, Kiffy. Maybe she'll be green like you are, or maybe even purple! The possibilities are endless!"

"I do love her," Kif said to himself, completely tuning out his captain's chattering. "If she only wants a bad boy, then I must let her go so she can be with one."

Kif sighed as he slunk out of the room. He knew what he had to do, and frankly, he knew he wasn't going to enjoy it. As Kif sat on the edge his bed, he held his phone and slowly dialed Amy's number. After two rings, he heard a voice.

"Hello?"

The lieutenant's heart jumped. "Amy?"

"Kiffy? Oh Kif, I'm so happy you're calling me!"

"Y-Yes, um, Amy, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Well...I...um...I don't think this is working."

"Your phone? Then get it fixed, silly! Shpluh!"

Kif took in a deep breath. "I don't mean my phone, Amy. I mean our relationship."

"What? What do you mean it isn't working?"

"You only love me when I act like a bad boy. When I try to be myself you either ignore me or flirt with someone else. I'm tired of it, Amy! I can't pretend to be someone I'm not any longer! Our relationship is over! For good this time!" Kif hung up before Amy could say anything more.

Countless emotions began to overflow inside the alien. Kif was crestfallen over the fact that he had to cease his relationship with his smizmar. He was angry over Amy appreciating only his tough side, and not who he truly was. Kif also felt guilt-ridden for raising his voice at Amy, but he knew he had to admit what he was feeling, even if it meant yelling at her. With all these thoughts in mind, Kif grabbed a nearby pillow and sobbed into it.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Amy stood by the phone, dumbfounded over what just happened. Her boyfriend had just broken up with her, after being with him for so long. Amy shook and fell to her knees. With her face buried in her hands, Amy started to wail.

Hearing Amy's bawling, Leela stormed in the room. "Amy, what happened?!" She shouted as she knelt beside her, resting a hand on her friend's back.

"K-Kif b-broke up w-with me!" Amy hiccuped, her cries growing louder.

"Oh Amy, I'm so sorry," Leela spoke softly, hugging Amy tightly from behind. "You know you have me to talk to. I'll help you get through this."

Amy sniffled. "T-Thanks."

Leela helped Amy onto her feet, leading her over to the couch. "There's gotta be something I can do to help you get this off your mind. Breakups are hard to deal with." It took the one eyed girl a moment to think. "Wait a minute! Fry and I are going on a date tomorrow night. You should come along with us."

"That's really nice, Leela, but I don't want to be a third wheel."

"You don't have to be. It can be a double date. We can get a friend to go with you. All four of us can have fun together, and I just know it'll get your mind off Kif."

"But, who would wanna go with me?"

Bender casually strolled into the room, smoking a cigar and whistling a catchy tune. The robot paused for a moment when he noticed Amy's face was reddened and stained with tears. With a shrug, Bender went on his merry way out the door.

"Hmm...." As Bender exited the living room, a smirk crossed Leela's face. "I think I found your date."

Amy scoffed. "Leela, no. He dumped me, remember? I'm not going with him."

"Oh c'mon, Amy. It'll be a good way to get you back to being friends. I mean, you guys have been giving each other the cold shoulder a lot lately."

"Well, yeah. He dumped me without warning. But..." Amy sighed. "It would be nice if we could be on more friendly terms. I guess he could be my date, but what if he says no?"

"That's what this is for," Leela said as she pulled a magnet out of her pocket, smirk widening. She got up from the couch and placed a hand on Amy's shoulder. "Just try and cheer up, okay? Tomorrow night will be fun. I promise."

"Fine, I'll take your word for it," Amy said before sighing once more.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Leela left her friend to search for Bender. She knew this would be no easy process. Bender was a stubborn robot. If he was set on something, he would do what it takes to stick to it. She hoped that the magnet would help with the persuading process. Aside from Amy, Leela also hoped her friend and Bender could be on good terms. Things could get rather awkward if they were in the same room as each other. That needed to change.

The search for Bender ended in the hangar. Bender was leaning against the wall, tapping his footcup against the floor as he continued to hum. He was halfway into his lit cigar. 

"Bender," Leela said, placing her hands on her hips as she faced the robot. "We need to talk."

"'Bout what, one eyed meatbag?"

"Kif broke up with Amy."

Bender rolled his eyes. "Oh, how tragic. Must be the end of the world for poor ol' Amy, huh?"

"Oh, cut the crap, Bender! She needs all the support she can get!" Leela sighed. "Look, Fry and I were gonna go on a date tomorrow night, alone, but seeing Amy so heartbroken made me change my mind. I told her she can come with us, y'know, for a double date. So I was hoping you could…."

"Go with Amy as her date?"

"You caught on pretty quick."

Folding his hands together, a rather uncharacteristically sweet smile crossed the robot's face. "Leela, of course I'll go with her," Bender said in a sincere tone.

"You will? Really?" Leela asked, her eye lit up.

"NO!" Bender hunched over, slapping his metal knee as he cackled. "Bahahahaha!"

Leela glared at Bender as he laughed hysterically. She shoved her hand in her pocket, revealing the magnet she showed to Amy earlier.

The robot had no time to react. "Ah! God damn it!" Bender screamed as the magnet was placed on his head. "I've been working on the railroad, all the livelong day! I've been working on the railroad just to pass the time away! Can't you hear the whistle blowing? Rise up so early in the morn! Can't you hear the captain shouting? Dinah, blow your horn! Dinah, won't you blow...I hate you Leela! Dinah, won't you blow...take this thing off me! Dinah, won't you blow your horn? Dinah, won't you blow...fine! Dinah, won't you blow...I'll be her date!"

Leela cheered, then promptly removed the magnet from the robot's head.

"Fine, I'll be her stupid date, okay?! And don't do that no more! Stupid folk songs..." Bender grumbled.

"Excellent choice, Bender."

\-----------------------------------------------------

The next evening, the time had come for the double date. Leela didn't inform Fry about Amy and Bender joining them just yet, but was planning on telling him when they arrived at the restaurant they intended to dine at. Outside the restaurant, Fry was patiently waiting for Leela, glancing at a watch he wore on his wrist. Sure enough, his date had arrived.

Fry grinned as Leela approached him, taking her hands into his. "Wow Leela, you look gorgeous!"

"Thanks Fry. You don't look bad yourself," Leela replied, her eye hooded.

The couple strolled inside and sat at their table. Leela glanced at the clock above the entrance to the restaurant. It was 8:00 P.M.

"Where are they?" Leela mumbled.

"What was that, Leela?"

Leela sighed. "Fry, I'm sorry, but we're not going to be eating alone tonight."

Fry tilted his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure if you know, but Kif broke up with Amy yesterday."

"Aww." Fry frowned. "That's awful."

"I know. I told her she could come with us tonight, only because I wanted to do something that might cheer her up."

"That was nice of you. I probably would've done the same. Is it just gonna be her, or does she have a date?"

"Um..." Leela bit her lip. "Bender's going as her date."

Fry's eyes widened. "Oh. Uh...." He ran a hand through his spiky hair. "That's....uh....interesting?" He too was aware of the awkward drama surrounding his friends. 

"Rhey both know they're only going as friends," Leela said hurriedly. She then breathed a sigh as she turned to the clock on the wall. "I just hope they get here soon. I told them to be here for eight. What's keeping them?"

Fry shrugged. "Maybe they're killing each other."

\-----------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, at Robot Arms Apartments, Bender was preparing for the double date. He tied a red bow tie around his neck, and sprayed some cologne on himself. The robot glanced at the clock on the wall. "Ah crap! It's already 8:05! I still have to pick up Amy." He groaned. "Why did I even agree to this? Why couldn't she go with some other meatbag? Nooooo, she just had to go with me! I could be snoozin' right now, or drinkin' beer!" With that, Bender stomped out of his apartment, grumbling to himself.

\-----------------------------------------------------

At Planet Express, Amy had just finished applying makeup. She sprayed on some perfume, a sweet aroma spreading throughout the room. Once she set down the bottle of perfume, Amy stared at her reflection with a frown. Leela insisted that tonight would be fun, but Amy has had doubts about this since the start. While she very much wanted to be friends with Bender again, Amy also wasn't sure if spending the night with him would be the best idea. Well, at least Fry and Leela would be there to help make the situation less awkward.

Suddenly, a brick broke through the window, causing glass to shatter all over the place. Amy rushed to the window, spotting Bender below with his arms crossed, his left footcup tapping on the ground.

"Will you hurry up? Leela's probably throwing a hissy fit 'cause we're late."

"God, you didn't need to break the window, Bender! Why couldn't you have just come inside?!"

"That takes too much time and energy. Now, hurry up!"

Amy rolled her eyes and marched downstairs. "I knew going with him wasn't a great idea," she mumbled.

Bender's footcup continued to tap impatiently against the ground. Finally, the front door opened. Just as he was about to complain more to Amy, his eyes widened at her. "Whoa Mama!"

"What?" Amy asked in an agitated tone, crossing her arms.

"It's just...uh...y-your dress...uh...w-would look better on a sack of meat! Yeah! Take that, meatbag!"

"Ugh, I'm regretting this night already!" Amy shouted as she stomped ahead of him.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Bender and Amy started their trip to the restaurant. It was only a couple blocks away, so they knew they could get away with just walking there. Though the trip was short, it felt longer to the pair that wasn't so interested in spending time together. It didn't help that they refused to initiate a conversation. As they turned a corner, Amy tripped over a cranny on the pavement, but Bender was quick enough to catch her. Amy fell into his arms, and she gazed up at him with glistening, yet confused eyes.

"You alright, there?"

A slight chuckle escaped Amy as she grinned sheepishly at him. "Uh....yeah! I'm fine."

"That's good. I mean...." Bender released Amy, causing her to fall onto her bottom. "Watch your step! You...you...klutz!" Before Amy could respond, the robot was quick to walk away from her.

As she got back on her feet, Amy growled as she dusted off her dress. "Yeah, you better walk away!" She shouted as she followed closely behind.

\-----------------------------------------------------

After what had felt like an eternity to the pair, Bender and Amy had arrived at the restaurant. They both had tried to enter at the same time, only to get squished together. As they attempted to free themselves, they grumbled and shoved each other. Finally, Amy was able to squeeze through, dusting herself off and huffing while swaying ahead of Bender. The robot found himself staring at her swaying hips for a moment before slapping himself across the face, and grumbling as he followed her.

"There you are!" Leela exclaimed as Bender and Amy approached their table, rising from her seat. "I was starting to get worried."

"Nah, we're good," Bender replied.

"Some of us, anyway," Amy said, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Well, I guess we can order the food now," Fry said with a sheepish smile, sensing the tension between Bender and Amy.

The four friends were finally seated. When their waiter arrived, everyone ordered their meals. Now it was just a matter of waiting for their dinner. Fry tried to strike up a conversation. "Ain't this nice? All four of us here, spending time together as friends?"

"Oh yeah, fun," Bender replied sarcastically, lighting up a cigar.

"Bender, put that out! You can't smoke in here!" Leela shouted.

"I don't see no sign."

"It's right over there, shpluh!" Amy said, pointing her to right. Right by the entrance, a sign clearly stated that no smoking was allowed in the building.

"Oh, so you can read? Well, I guess that's one thing you're good at, meatbag."

"What the hell is your problem?!" Amy screamed, glaring at him. "You're treating me like crap, Bender, and I don't appreciate it!"

"Go cry to Kif, then. Oh wait! That's right! He dumped you!" Bender laughed.

Amy's lower lip quivered, her eyes quickly filling with tears.

"Don't make me kick that shiny metal ass of yours!" Leela exclaimed.

"What? It's not my fault she can't handle the truth," Bender commented, attempting to light his cigar once more.

"Guys, you're making a scene!" Fry whispered, glancing around nervously. A few people were staring over at their table.

"I invited you two so we could have fun!" Leela shouted, slapping the cigar from Bender's hand. "Not to turn this into a drama fest!"

"That was miiiiine!" Bender whined.

"I-I need to be alone," Amy said as she rose from her feet, rushing to the bathroom.

"I'll take care of you later," Leela said to Bender, narrowing her eye. "Amy, wait up!" She shouted, rising from her seat to follow her friend.

As the girls left, Fry slowly turned to his robot friend, biting his lip. "Are you....okay?"

"Oh, I'm just dandy, Fry," Bender replied, picking up his cigar.

"Something's not right with you. You're ruder than you usually are, and that's saying something. Just tell me, buddy. I'm all ears."

"It's nothing, Fry."

"Did something happen before you got here?"

"No!" Bender shouted, turning away from him.

"I know you, Bender. Something's eating at ya. Just spit it out."

Bender groaned. "Fine! I think I might be in love with Amy again, okay?!"

Well, that was unexpected. "I....did not see that one coming. What makes you say that, though? With how rude you've been to her, I thought you hated her."

"I-I dunno! I thought I hated her too!" Bender threw up his arms. "I can't stop thinking about her, Fry! Even with I'm with fembots, I'm always reminded of Amy!"

Fry reached out, resting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Bender, you're gonna have to tell her..."

"Hell no! I can't tell her I love her!"

"What's holding you back?"

"I dumped her, remember?! She hates me because of it! I know it!"

"Well, she was pretty upset. She wouldn't stop crying for weeks."

With a huff, Bender slouched in his seat. He folded his arms, staring down at the table. "It don't matter now. I bet these stupid feelings will all go away, then I'll be back to scorin' me some fembot hotties."

Fry was starting to piece together what was happening. Perhaps all this time, Bender still had lingering feelings for Amy, but put up a front to make it seem as though he hated her. He was certainly in denial, but Fry also knew it wouldn't be easy to convince his friend to do the right thing. In this case, it would be to tell Amy how he felt. Even if Amy rejected him, Bender still needed to put that information out there for his own sake. "Bender, I thought that what I felt for Leela would go away after her rejecting me, uh, lots of times, but it didn't. I told her I loved her and now look at us. We're dating, and we're happy as can be." Not the best comparison, but if Fry could score with Leela after countless rejections, then maybe Bender could get lucky too.

"Do you really think I can just go up to Amy and tell her I love her?" Bender shouted as he got up from his chair. "It may have been easy for you, but it's not easy for everyone else, Fry!"

"I-It was far from easy, Bender," Fry said nervously, holding his hands up in front of him. "You just gotta gather up the courage to tell her, that's all."

"Then what? Have her reject me and tell me she'll never take me back?! You want me to look like some kind of desperate fool?!"

"T-Take it easy, Bender. I'm only trying to help."

Leela and Amy were just emerging from the bathroom as the arguing started. Amy's tear stained makeup had been fixed, but a frown still remained on her face. She was led into the dining area by Leela, who had an arm draped around her friend's shoulders. However, before both girls could approach their table, they paused when they witnessed Bender yelling at Fry. 

"She'll never take me back, Fry! So what if I love her?! That don't mean she'll take me back! Amy is better off with another meatbag anyway!" Bender was about to speak when he noticed Leela and Amy gaping at him in shock. Before anyone could say a word, the robot raced out of the building.

Fry screamed, "Bender! Come back!"

Amy was trying to process what she had just heard. Bender was still in love with her? She had to speak to him. Shaking her head to break out of her shock, Amy bolted after him. "B-Bender!" She shouted.

\-----------------------------------------------------

The alcoholic robot ran as fast as he could. He couldn't believe Amy heard him admit his feelings for her to Fry. You can say that he was beyond embarrassed. Bender was unsure of what he could do. Running seemed to be his only solution at the moment. As he rushed into an alley, Bender skidded to a stop. He was at a dead end.

"Bender?"

Bender turned to see Amy standing before him. Her hands were clasped in front of her, and a concerned frown was present on her face. With a groan, he faced away from her, crossing his arms.

"Please look at me, Bender." Her plea was ignored. "I heard what you said to Fry, and…."

"I know you did! Why do you think I ran out of there?!"

"Don't yell at me! Please, let's just talk this out!"

Bender turned to her, glaring as he leaned close to her. "What's there to talk about?! I dumped you! You've moved on! You don't love me! I don't need to hear it from you, so don't waste your breath! I know that you're better off with another meatbag, and I know hate my guts all because I was too scared to marry you!"

Amy gasped softly. Her hand drifted to her chest. "Y-You were too scared to marry me? Is that why you left me?"

"Great, my reputation is just going down the drain tonight, ain't it?!" Folding his arms, Bender faced away from her once more. "Of course I was! I'm not exactly keen over commitment!"

It was all starting to make sense to her now. All this time, Bender was just afraid to truly tell her how he felt. "Bender, you have no idea how upset I was when you dumped me. I was really upset, actually. Even though I ended up with Kif afterwards, I still missed you like hell. Something about you just makes you different from anyone else I've ever dated. You....you stand out."

All Bender could do was scoff. "Uh, maybe 'cause I'm a robot? You're a real smart one, aren't you?"

"Besides that!" Amy sighed, rubbing the sides of her head with her fingers. "Look, I don't know what it is, but whatever it is....." She reached out, gently taking hold of his hand. "I love you for it."

Bender's glare softened as he looked at her over his shoulder. "You still love me after how much of a jackass I've been?"

"Probably more so than I did before."

"Amy..."

"Shhh," Amy whispered as she placed a finger over his mouth box. "I know. You don't need to tell me."

Before Bender could utter another word, Amy pressed her lips against his mouth box. Bender was caught off guard at first, but it didn't take long for him to give in. He wrapped his metal arms around Amy's waist, one of his hands tangled in her blackened hair, and held her close to him. God, he missed this. He missed _her_. As the two parted shortly after, Bender smirked and whispered, "Wanna get outta here?"

Amy, fully understanding what the robot had in mind, grinned and tugged him out of the alley. Hand in hand, the pair practically skipped all the way to Robot Arms Apartments. They wanted to participate in their own, rather passionate kind of "fun".

\-----------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Fry returned to his apartment. After Bender and Amy left, he and Leela ate in silence. Their date turned from being pleasant to somber in a heartbeat. The red head never witnessed his friend feel so embarrassed. He hoped that Bender was home instead of out drinking so he could talk with him. Fry approached Bender's room and knocked lightly on the door.

"Bender? Buddy? You in there?"

After waiting a moment, Fry slowly cracked open the door. Two figures were seen lying on Bender's bed beneath a blanket. The figures, of course, were Bender and Amy. Amy was lying on top of Bender's chest with her eyes closed, a smile across her face. Her clothes were scattered across the room, so Fry had a good notion as to what they were doing before he arrived back. Bender had an arm enveloped around Amy, his other resting behind his head. His eyes were shut and he was snoring softly.

Fry smiled to himself. He gently closed the door, leaving the couple to sleep at ease.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably one of the few people who ships Bender hard with Amy. I can't help it, though. X3
> 
> These are not my characters.
> 
> Bender, Amy, Fry, Leela, Kif, & Zapp/Futurama © Matt Groening


End file.
